


Mother-Figure

by allnura



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Other, jane accidentally calls jacqueline mom, mother-figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: [Prompt from Brooklyn Nine-Nine]Jane accidentally calls Jacqueline 'Mom'.





	Mother-Figure

“You can pitch your idea to the board in the meeting. It’s a very good idea and I am sure they will enjoy it greatly.” Jacqueline smirked, turning to her office.

“Thank you, mom.” Jane replied, eagerly typing at her laptop.

Jacqueline froze, turning around slowly. A few others in the office turned to look at Jane too after hearing her choice of words.

“What?” Jane asked nervously; she hadn’t realized what she said.

Jacqueline took a step forward, “Do you see me as a mother figure, Jane?” 

Jane paled. Oh god.

“N-no, I mean it was just an accident, I didn’t mean-“ She stuttered out, panic settling in.

“Don’t worry about it. I understand.” Jacqueline interrupted, a small smile dancing on her lips.

She turned to leave again, before quietly telling Jane “Send me your pitch by noon, daughter.”


End file.
